who Inuyasha loves
by wickedtearsofanangel
Summary: everyone knows inuyasha can never make up his mind so this story just proves that there's a fun side to sesshoumaru too but fan girls don't worry he's still straight ya right he's fruity too i got youso i hope you enjoy
1. intro to who Inuyasha loves

**Inuyasha is a strange guy who doesn't know what he wants he wants kikyou he wants kagome he wait a minute is this right even miroku and kouga...ok even them so he goes through these adventures that will change story by story but in the longrun you will discover who Inuyasha loves**

**- M Alcantara**


	2. miroku's dream

**Miroku's dream**

**Inuyasha and the gang are heading back from a ferocious battle in a nearby village were a bunch of **

**bird demons who were hurting innocent humans but as usual inuyasha comes and saves the day whether he **

**likes it or not.so our heros tread along back to kaede's house before kagome has to go back to school **

**for a test. Inuyasha is a little upset that Kagome is leaving but on another note he wont be SITTING **

**for a while.the next day after a good night's rest at Kaede's Inuyasha walks Kagome to the wellthe **

**scene begins near the well**

**Kagome:Inuyasha...are you ok? ... I'll only be gone for a day**

**Inuyasha:Oh yea like i'll miss you keep on dreamin' stupid girl!**

**kagome gets angry**

**Kagome:SIT BOY!**

**he sits and she pats his head**

**Bye Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:errr! whatever**

**inuyasha heads back to kaede's there he see's shippo and sango packing while miroku watch**

**what's going on over here you finally got sick of the dirty monk**

**Miroku(Sarcasticly):ha ha where do you come up with this stuff?**

**Sango:no shippo,kirara and I are heading to the next village we need some more potions if were going to **

**find the shikon no tama so saddly enough your stuck with miroku**

**Miroku:it's good to know i'm the star today horray for fucking me!**

**Sango:what's with you **

**Miroku:nothing...just go ok sango **

**Sango:miroku...**

**miroku:i said go!...i..i my head hurt ok but i'll be fine**

**Sango:we have to go but could you watch out for miroku theres obviously something wrong with him**

**Inuyasha:more than usual**

**Sango:please...**

**Inuyasha:you better get me something good to eat at the village for baby sitting the monk**

**Sango:thanks!**

**Inuyasha:fehhe sighs**

**inuyasha is kinda wants to know what's bothing miroku so he goes to the room and sees miroku on the **

**side of his bed roll and he sighs then he hear the door and see's Inuyasha.**

**hey monk you hungry i'm gonna get somethng to eat**

**Miroku:...I'm not hungry Inuyasha go on and get something to eathe give a small pout and swallows hard **

**he stares down the young Hanyou.this annoys inuyasha he thought what is he looking at**

**Inuyasha:hey! what's your problem!**

**Miroku:NOTHING...ABOLUTELY..NOThing..maybe i will eat something**

**Inuyasha:don't change the subjectmiroku move away trying to avoid answering Inuyasha so he gets up and **

**walks to the door but he grabs his hand**

**Miroku:dont touch me!**

**Inuyasha:I wont let go till you answer me what is wrong with you!**

**Miroku:i told you nothing i dont have a problem about and anything orANYOne...**

**inuyasha:something about someone?**

**Miroku:why do you want to know about it?**

**Inuyasha:so there is a problem spill it or i'll rip off your arm**

**miroku's heart races he feels the luke warm sweat dripping down his cold back and his knees giving in**

**Miroku:i..i..you know i feel..oh well forget about me and my crazy dreams...**

**Inuyasha:Dream?**

**Miroku:no i meant...**

**inuyaSha:a dream what was it i bet it's about kagome thats why you don't want me to know**

**Miroku:no no no i didn't**

**Inuyasha:no why don't you want me to knowmiroku looks at inuyasha he want's to say the words he said in **

**his dream Inuyasha i love you but when he tries his throat dries up he feels light headed an nervious**

**miroku: I...I...**

**Inuyasha:you...you...spit it out already!**

**Miroku:I had a queer kind of dream and it was about you...ah if you excuse me i feel nature calling**

**this is the Author i made miroku say queer but queer does not mean gay for everyones information well **

**not in the way he mean queer if you look it up in a dictionary queer means out of the ordinary;werid or **

**different.now back to the Gay antics**

**Inuyasha:no way i'm leting you go what kind of 'queer' dream was it if it's so fucking horrible that you**

**act like more of an ass around everyone i'd like to know what the dream was **

**Miroku:If i tell you will you just think it's a crazy dream and not my real feelings towards you**

**Inuyasha:i can't promise that but i'll try my best**

**Miroku:well...it was a cold night shippo, lady Kagome, and sango went to the hot spring me and you are **

**sitting around a campfire.when a wind blew through i was cold you were too.the fire went out and to**

**look for some lumber would be dangerous cause you were human that night so we stood there in the cold you say **

**Kagome says if you get close enough to a person you can stay warm from there body heat but don't get **

**any idea's monk. see it already seems crazy why would lady kagome leave you alone on a night like that.**

**Inuyasha:continue or shut your trap and deal with your problems lecherous monk i'm still wondering why **

**this dream makes you so jumpy**

**Miroku:well..then i wrapped my arm around your chest you say i dont normally do this and you take off **

**your jacket and put it on me then you say it's hard to get body heat from some one who feels like ice so **

**i laugh and you snap at me saying what's so funny and i say were acting like a married couple.you look **

**at me like i hit the nail on the head you start blushing and say like i'd marry a dirty monk like you.**

**anyway i think i feel warmer now so you wear that before you freeze your ass off. so i did wear it until **

**i saw your there cold and alone i felt bad so i wrap your jacket around you and say thanks i wrap my **

**arms around to and say maybe we can try that body heat thing how about it and you say ok we sit there **

**looking up at the full moon i start to feel droopy i lean my head on your head on your sholder and **

**say if we were married i'd make a great wife cause i'm strong wise and i really love you inuyasha you **

**turn and look at me but instead of crushing me to a bloody pulp you look at me press your lips **

**against mine and then bit my lower lip i felt kinda nervous but also thrilled you then pin me down to **

**the floor you get closer to me and slip your tongue in my mouth and i bagan to stuggle for some reason **

**i struggled to break you pin but then i gave up because deep down inside i knew what i wanted and that **

**was you and this dream made me think that maybe i loved you but thats silly i shouldn't burden you with **

**my crazy dreams anymore.**

**Inuyasha:so that's why you dont have a wife**

**Miroku:Hey it was dream you think i actually feel that way about you. and if i did like men it wouldn't **

**be you Inuyasha inuyasha let miroku's hand go and looks into his eyes he sees a look of rejection **

**then places his hand on his face and miroku blushes as inuyasha pulls a hair away from his face**

**Inuyasha:your such a bad lier**

**Miroku:I...I...I am i'm a big stupid lier i liked the idea of us geing together and...and...I Love you! **

**there i said it now i feel more eased now**

**Inuyasha:your real lucky i'm not crushing you into a bloody pulp i guess cause i kinda love you too**

**Miroku:really!**

**Inuyasha:hey pervert don't get a big head now!**

**miroku's melencoly disposition changed to a more cheerfull one he began to laugh and smile again**

**Miroku:Inuyasha would you give you jacket to me if i were cold or was that the only crazy **

**thing in my dream**

**Inuyasha:maybe i would**

**Miroku:so you really love me?**

**Inuyasha:it's posible if Sango and kagome can kiss each other dont doubt it**

**Miroku:your joking they really kissed**

**Inuyasha: yeah i saw them at well one night i was pissed at her so she was going home i chased after her **

**to apologize to the little she devil when i see her sucking face with Sango**

**Miroku:oh i wish i was there**

**Inuyasha:so what do you like about me anyway i don't even like me**

**Miroku:your brave strong and you've got a good heart it also helps that your so damn sexy**

**Inuyasha:oh well same here**

**Miroku:Inuyasha i want...you to**

**Inuyasha:what...Inuyasha is now very happy**

**Miroku:can you show me what they did?**

**inuyasha nods and puts his hand behind miroku's head then presses his lips on miroku.miroku puts his **

**hands on inuyasha's hips and pulls him closer.Inuyasha sucks miroku's lower inuyasha accidentally **

**cuts his lips the blood leaks downi hope they didn't do that**

**Inuyasha:sorry...miroku's lip is still bleeding Inuyasha goes to the drop of blood coming down his face **

**and licks it up to miroku's chin then back to his lips he slips his tongue in Miroku's mouth and they **

**fight for dominance but in supprize miroku won that battle they go to miroku's bed.he pushes Inuyasha **

**down to his bed then get on top of him they continue kissing he removes inuyasha jacket then his shirt **

**but then Inuyasha rolls over and is back in Control.Inuyasha opens miroku's robe and begins kissing his **

**chest his back spasmed and his member twitched in pleasure some one is happy how do like thishe **

**begins to kiss around the outside of Miroku's hardened organ and for the retards out there when i say **

**organ or member i mean penis miroku moans in pleasure inuyasha looks up you liked that didn't you **

**know what**

**Miroku:..uh what**

**Inuyasha:no one makes Inuyasha into a weak lil girl so when this is over i'm gonna be the one with the **

**pipe in my mouth so get ready cause your gonna be bleeding for daysinuyasha angers the monk but **

**inuyasha continues to smerk knowing he made his lover pissed. he kissed miroku's cheak babe lets make **

**this quick i'm hungry**

**Miroku:oh how romantic**

**Inuyasha:you really know how to roune my mood**

**miroku:why should i botherhe pushes Inuyasha off him**

**Inuyasha:hey what the fuck is going on i'm trying to show you how i feel!**

**miroku:no your just trying to satisfy yourself till lady kagome comes back you dont care about me! I **

**dont even know why i told you my dream! miroku leave the room and out kaede's and Inuyasha follows him **

**to a lake near inuyasha's favorate tree stop it inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha:not till you look at me in the eyes and tell me why your so pissed at me**

**Miroku:i'm not pissed at you inuyasha i know your not much a romantic but you could atleast make me feel**

**special i feel if i told you my dream maybe you can be romantic like the inuyasha in my head and he's **

**mine i'm not afraid he'll run off after we make love**

**Inuyasha:oh so that's it your jelious of Kagome**

**Miroku:NO!i respect lady kagome but i want you and i cant have you if she holds your heart so show me!**

**Inuyasha:calm down**

**Miroku:no no oh god oh god i need you Inuyasha! i dont want to share! i want you to be mine! I'm so **

**scaredInuyasha hugs miroku. miroku cries in Inuyasha's arms**

**Inuyasha: dont be scared when kagome comes back i'll tell her that we're over**

**Miroku:what?**

**Inuyasha:i'm telling her that i don't love her anymore**

**Miroku:you dont**

**Inuyasha:no now lets go back to the cabin**

**will Inuyasha leave kagome will miroku get his dream and how will things be different now that inuyasha**

**is Gay...to be continue **


	3. A girl,A Hanyou,and A Whole Lot Of Homo

**A girl,A Hanyou,and A Whole Lot Of Homo Sex**

**By Maria Alcantara**

**contining off from our last chapter Inuyasha and Miroku opened to one another.they use to say that they hate each other but they don't hate each other. In fact Inuyasha and Miroku are maddly in love one another.so our scene begins in Kaedes cabin were Inuyasha and miroku are making love. you can hear the moans of the the handsome young monk. you can feel the electricity in the air and the rush as the two have the most hard sex they have ever had by anyone but miroku enjoys the young hanyou's penis in him and cocks his his head back in delight**

**Miroku:INUYASHA ! AH..AH..INU...YASHA!**

**Inuyasha:miroku inuyasha kisses miroku's lips passionately as he continues pleasuring him miroku moans and inuyasha goes on and on you can hear the screams fill the air.miroku gushes out his load and brings his lover closer pushing inuyasha's penis farther within his opening. and inuyasha has a really big penis at least 9 inches when not errected imagine errected oh yeah miroku kisses him holding back the moans and inuyasha pulls his head back miroku sucks his lips come on miroku he kisses the back of miroku's neck**

**Miroku:ohhhhhhhh! ahhhhhhh! uh uh uh**

**Inuyasha:i love..it...when...you..scream...**

**Miroku:ah!...Inu...ya...sha! inuyasha releases his load into miroku's opening and he flops down with his spent lover**

**Inu...yasha i'm so happy he hugs inuyasha's hips and tomorrow we don't have to hide it cause you'll tell kagome i was i could spend my entire life with you.inuyasha put's his finger on miroku's mouth**

**Inuyasha:shhh your only cute when your not annoying me inuyasha turns over**

**Miroku:ok...he hugs inuyasha's back i know your not romantic i know that but can you look into my eyes and say something nice then kiss me**

**Inuyasha:then you'll get off me and let me sleep**

**Miroku:yup**

**Inuyasha:okhe turns towards miroku he kisses the back of miroku's neck then goes up to his ear and whispersI'd do anything for you he looks into his eyes Inuyasha's amber eyes shined in the light that came from the window he smilled and kissed his lips passionately. now sleep **

**miroku:okhe wraps his arms around inuyasha and inuyasha didn't mind he even lets him get closer miroku grins.sorry i lied **

**Inuyasha:it's ok hey Miroku...**

**miroku:yes...**

**Inuyasha:i mean't what i said i'm tired so i'll talk to you later**

**miroku smiles he gets out of his bed and gets dressed.then he cleans up the house .he goes out side and fixes up some food there was soup and bread it was all inuyasha's favorites. so who do you supose woke up to encircle miroku it was inuyasha he was only wearing pants but it was ok to miroku he wasn't suprized of the other parts anymore so he was happy that inuyasha was thereso is the soup almost done i'm starvinginuyasha slaps miroku's butt. miroku blushes**

**Miroku:your so impatient but i love anyway just go do something till the soups done**

**Inuyasha:I have something in mindHe kisses behind miroku's ear**

**Miroku:Inuyasha! he giggles**

**Inuyasha:i wonder what kagome would say if she saw us**

**Miroku:i don't know but..did you hear something**

**Inuyasha:yeah from behind that bush**

**they hear a person they go to the bush and see it's Sango**

**i thought you went to the village**

**Sango:i came back early but obviously not early enough**

**Miroku:Sango...!**

**Sango:Kagome is going to be so angry i hope she makes you SIT for years Inuyasha and you knew they were together and you did things with him i thought you liked women**

**Inuyasha:hey shut up all ready i don't need to hear this crap!**

**Miroku:Inuyasha?don't go! look what you did now!**

**Inuyasha watched the after math of his words how it tore Sango and miroku apart and he thought he would feel guilty but he didn't he knew he rouned there relationship and his own with kagome but he savered his actions and as the screaming halted the day switch to night and Inuyasha felt it's time to face the blame so he came down and walked to the house as he entered the rural scene he saw Miroku crying in the grass Inuyasha cleared his throat then miroku got up and hugged him inuyasha falls to the ground i thought you'd be gone forever but your here and you wont leave me anymore right! right! **

**Inuyasha:i'll tell ya when you get your big ass off me!**

**Miroku:right! he gets off him. Inuyasha gets up and then kisses Miroku. Miroku blushes as he feels Inuyasha's hand go to his butt**

**Inuyasha:what's wrong you do this to women all the time**

**Miroku:i never realized how akward it felt till noww haha!**

**Inuyasha:did Kagome come back yet**

**Miroku:yeah**

**Inuyasha:i'll talk to her tomorrow when i feel like dealing with a real demonMiroku laughes**

**Miroku:you should talk to her sooner better than later**

**Inuyasha:alright so i'll see you later he went to Kagome's room Kagome was there writing in her journal Kagome**

**Kagome:Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:did Sango tell you about Miroku and Me**

**Kagome:you mean Miroku and I and yes she did and i'm very disappointed Inuyasha if you liked men you shouldn't have lead me to think you were in love with me what after kikyou you didn't like women**

**Inuyasha:Kagome i don't know how i feel towards you i know i like you but i also like Miroku it's a strange feeling**

**Kagome:so your bisexual**

**Inuyasha:i don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good**

**Kagome:bisexual means you like men and women**

**Inuyasha:i guess i'm bisexual it's very strange i didn't start to feel like this since you went off with the wolf demon tribe**

**Kagome:are you saying you think kouga's hot?**

**Inuyasha:no! Kouga is not hot!**

**Kagome yes you are! wait till i tell Miroku**

**Inuyasha: is that all you women do is blab blab blab! i swear i could have been alot more happy...Kagome kisses Inuyasha**

**Kagome:inuyasha i wont tell miroku**

**Inuyasha:ok kagomemiroku run's in**

**Miroku:Inuyasha kouga's coming**

**Kagome:Inuyaa..sha!**

**Inuyasha:Shout Up Kagome!**

**Kagome:SIT ! SIT ! SIT ! SIT ! inuyasha smashes into the ground four times**

**Inuyasha:oh your so lucky! kouga is behind them**

**Kouga:oh what a warm fuzzy moment i came here for Kagome **

**Inuyasha:you can't take her**

**Kouga:you know though the window and inuyasha your kinda cute yourself but i'm here for kagome**

**inuyasha blushed at the thought that Kouga knew he had a crush on him**

**Miroku:what's he talking about Inuyasha**

**Kouga:oh well Kagome asked him if he liked men and women. Inuyasha said yes. and kagome asked him if he had a thing for me and he said no but in a denying kind of way**

**Miroku:you have a thing for Kouga**

**Inuyasha:i'd never have a thing for this discusting savage animal!**

**Kouga:atleast i'm not a mutt! inuyasha and Kouga go into a extreme battle Inuyasha uses blades of blood and Kouga ducks and runs around Inuyasha then he jumps up inuyasha lounges at him he povits to his right inuyasha face plants to the ground inuyasha is angry the come up to him with claws extended and befor he can get to him Kauga grabs his hand and kisses it what's wrong mutt embarassed i'll show you something to blush about Kouga tosses him into a tree inuyasha jumps up and slashes kouga's face kouga is angry now he charges at inuyasha and with a violent thrust he toss his into the air but inuyasha jumps up panting with the sweat pouring down his face he wipes his face and runs jumps up flips back and kickes kouga in the back and knocks him down plowing kouga's face into the ground**

**Inuyasha:now who are you calling a mutt?he smirks watches kouga's wiped body rise**

**Kouga:i will have Kagome some day but untill then i guess i'll stick with youhe runs flips upand kisses inuyasha's cheak(and i mean the one on his face)he lookes at inuyasha's blushing face and laughs then him and the wolf demons run away so long lover! he disapears **

**Inuyasha:fuck off! he looks back the forward then crosses his arms and poutsFeh**

**Miroku and Kagome:Inuyasha! are you ok! hey! Inuyasha who do you love!**

**Inuyasha:I dont know ok!**

**Miroku:ok...well if you'll...excuse.me..i..have..to..help..Sango**

**Inuyasha:monk get your ass over here **

**Miroku:why it's clear you like her...she always the winner**

**Inuyasha:he grabs wrist and clears his throat your amazing monk your so stupid it's funny cant you see i love you but it's gonna take me a while to know what i like better women or men so don't give up on me cause i'll never give up on me lovin you kay**

**Miroku:Inuyasha!he hug Inuyashai wont**

**Kagome:fine! Kagome runs to the forest were she sees sesshoumaru sesshoumaru want me to pleasure you**

**Sesshoumaru: have you been drinking?**

**Kagome:no i just want a real manshe touches his chest**

**Sesshoumaru:fine wench i accept what do you get besides the best sex ever**

**Kagome:i just want to walk with you share in your adventures. how about it? me you and the world**

**Sesshoumaru:i supose so but you weigh me down girl you become someone elses problem so lets get started**

**Kagome:lets...**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. sesshoumaru's hope

continuing from last time Kagome was arm in arm hand in hand and cheak to cheak with a flaring giant of men. kagome kisses sesshoumaru's cheack but he just want to fuck he's kinda desparate so he grabs her but then he hears a voice.

Sesshoumaru:whose there!

?voice:sesshoumaru you have many fans people thrieve on the chance to hear of your journey's, your battles, your lust for power and you reduce yourself oh dear lord you can do better

Sesshoumaru:i do what i please! who are you to judge me!

?voice:just an admirer may i ahow my face my grace or do i look at you from these branches

Sesshoumaru:aproach me

a young man with long crimson red hair lookes at sesshoumaru he's about 17 years old his skin was light and silky but he was thin. he bows infront sesshoumaru

?boy:oh dear lord let me serve you i'll lead you to a great harlot(harlot means whore for those who dont know) she will pleasure you dump this lost cause

Sesshoumaru:true i'll join you to the harlot but Inuyasha will go mad thinking i fucked Kagome so boy give him this letter(sesshoumaru writes a letter and hands it to the boy)here boy he's in the cabin near the village kagome i appoligize but i need a woman not a little girl

?boy:lord do you wish for me escort the girl to the village

Kagome:errr you expect me to lie for you

sesshoumaru:kagomehe kisses kagomego and maybe when you grow up

Kagome:ok it maybe fun messing with Inuyasha but whats his name i dont want to walk with a stranger

?boy:I'm Saiki kasakoya of the dark clan

Kagome:oh i think i read about you guys your a group of ledgendary warriors you were all rouge demons

Saiki:correct now lets hurry lord sesshoumaru is horney and needs you to go

Kagome:ok but if he changes his mind

sesshoumaru:KasaKoya-kun..hurry...!

Saiki:yes sir!he salutes

they both leave the clearing

Sesshoumaru:thank you she's gone i hope that boy hurry's i got hard the size of edo(tokyo)

I know it's short but i'll work on the ending to this story when i have more time thanks the last chapter it's called His choice inuyasha/sesshoumaru 


	5. is this his final choice

the strange boy leads Kagome to a beautiful spring the scenery was fabulous the skies beamed with brillance the water light and warm enough to wade in kagome took off her socks and shoes then dipped her feet in.

Kagome:i have a feeling you lied to the lord about your name what is it really i wont tell

boy lying about name:if you must know my real name is Skyler Raito

Kagome:why did you lie?

Skyler:after i help him get laid i want to tell him my feelings that i love him i'll then see his reaction and if he reacts negatively i'll run away and if he asks anyone if they know me they won't know the name i gave him

Kagome:that's crazy make him happy then tell him I love you and then run.what are you gonna say "i know your straight but who cares i love you"

Skyler:it will work i want him that baddly no matter what he may run off with some woman i may only be second place to her but i still love my Lord Sesshoumaru (Kagome thinks of miroku when he said that when miroku said he was only second place to her)a shaddow looms behind him oh crap i feel something do you think he heard me

Voice:what do you think?

turns around it's sesshoumaru

Skyler:my lord hi hi ha ha ha funny joke... i knew you were there see Sesshoumaru sees through his lie and skyler blushes My lord dear lord sesshoumaru i idealize you my lord i would do anything for you i...

Sesshoumaru:you love me?

Skyler:blushes i wouldn't call it love my lord just a small admiration

Sesshoumaru:no it's more like a deep longing to be my mate i have smelled your sent before now while i bathe when i eat even as i slumber your sent goes through the air.you stalk me you want me dont you.

Skyler:uhhhh...i'm sorry Lord sesshoumaru i won't cross your path any longer i promise never to stalk you again. i am never going to have you never ever.

Sesshoumaru:who says you can't do it anymore?

Skyler:what?!..but but but your straight and you sounded angry with my actions

Sesshoumaru:i didn't like you lying to me i didn't say i didn't like you watching me

Skyler:what??

Sesshoumaru:why are you mad now?

Skyler:you liked me this whole time and i hide in the tallest trees and dressed like a woman for nothing!!!!

Sesshoumaru:you dressed like a woman?

Skyler:it's a long story

Sesshoumaru:hahahahahahaha!

Skyler:what's so funny?!

Sesshoumaru:i was just thinking of us as mates.how wonderful.i'd could remove your dresses all the time!hahahahahaha!

Skyler:it's not funnyblushing stilli really liked you and now your making fun of me do you know the pain i...!

Sesshoumaru:he puts a finger on his lipsshhhh...a good mate is seen not heard.you were going to bring me to a prostitute.why dont you just consimate your love? do you want to be my mate?

Skyler:...i ...of course i do!he hugs him and begins to cryLord sesshoumaru i love you!

Sesshoumaru:just call me sesshoumaru or sesshy alot of my mates usually aren't so formal

Skyler:what ever make you happy after me you won't have anymore mates i will be so great and i'll do anything you want and ...

Sesshoumaru:shut up and kiss me sesshoumaru kisses the boy

Kagome:oh my god(Kagome just realized how turned on she was by guy on guy love while watching Sessho-  
maru and skyler strip each other)mmmmmmm...oh god oh god oh god Skyler started kissing down Sesshoumaru's abs

Sesshoumaru:oh my...mmmm i think we should go!skyler stops knowing sesshoumaru was hard and wanted to be in him 

Kagome:hey! how am i supose to get back to Inuyasha?!

Skyler:Sesshoumaru sucks on his neck and tugs himi have...a spell...i oh sweet lord...i have been working on let me try it he cast a spell and she winds up in a bush near camp

Kagome:oh great i'm wet(she got wet from hearing Skyler moan)Inuyasha? are you there?(she hear moaning she looks inside the cabin Inuyasha ans miroku were having a Threesome with Kouga)Oh my god!  
(She faints they go outside all still naked)

Miroku:you think she's ok?

Kouga:i hope so (inuyasha looks out to audience)

Inuyasha:hey did you expect me to pick one person be serious!

THE END...or is it? 


End file.
